The tale of team 6
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: We all know how important team 7 has been for Naruto and his development. But what would have been if he had been in a complete different team, with different teammates and an other sensei ? Find it out.
1. Chapter 1: Another story, a new team

-Disclaimer

I do not own any character of naruto, naruto belongs to Misashi Koshimoto.

Oc's belong to me.

The Tale of Team 6

Chapter 1.

Team Underdog

It was a normal, warm day in Konohagakure, but the office he was called to was hot and full of people. Musho did knew why he was called here, but he did not like the idea of becoming a jonin instructor. He already knew about two genin he would have in his team. One was Lin Shimazu, a young kounoichi from a small clan. The other was Makusu Ryuto, a special boy ,who was not born in the firecountry, but even the name Ryuto was all he had to know, it would get really interesting.

And know the Sandeime would tell all the Jonin their whole Teams, Mushos Team would be Team Six , so his students were annouced before thos of Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma.

"Now Team 6,",said the Sandeime with his usual calm voice, " Musho Otaka, you will be the master of this team, your students will be Lin Shimazu , Makusu Ryuto and Naruto Uzumaki.".

Uzumaki, this little prankster, the Foxboy ? A little smile rushed over Mushos face and faded just as fast as it has come._"The Ryuto and the fox ? This sensei-thing just got really interesting."_,Musho had never been a fan of the idea that he should become a sensei, but it could get really funny with this morons in his team. But first of all he had to listen to the Sandeime, who was now announcing the other Teams.

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Masamune Deitsu.

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hianta Hyuga and Shino Aburame

Team 10 : Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi.

Naruto was not happy, no he was really pissed of. He had been so happy after he had become a Genin ,thanks to sensei Iruka ,but then everything went bad. He really wanted to be in one team with Sakura-chan, but instead he got two quite people as teammates , who he never even had noticed. One of them was Lin Shimazu, a average looking girl with long and open brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a normal brown shirt and black trousers. She was not ugly but nothing compared to Sakura, that was at least Narutos opinion. His other new teammate was Makusu Ryuto, a boy Naruto had never noticed before in class. He was quite and never said anything in school or did any pranks. He had fizzy black hair und brown eyes. He was wearing a red cappi, a red pullover and brown there was one strange thing about him, he was really tall. Naruto always had been the smallest in his class but Makusu was really big, at least a head taller than him and a half head taller than Lin. All in all normal people , but the worst thing was that their new sensei had sent them a message to meet him at some remote training ground, far away from the village or any other people. The little pranskter already thought about going home and complaining to sensei Iruka about his team , when the new Sensei finally arrived. His apparence was different than that of a normal jonin, he was not wearing the normal jonin-jacket, insteaed he had a long brown coat and grey armor underneath, while a katana was fixed on his belt. His brown, medium long hair were combed back and he had a little scar on his chin, while his stellblue eyes were studying his future students.

For a few seconds there was total silece, nothing ,expect the wind, could be heard, until the jonin broke the silence and started talking to his new students :"My name is Musho Otaka and i will be your jonininstructor from this day on, i will teach you what it means to be a really shinobi and i will help you if you need me. Now i would like you to tell me something about yourself, what you like and things like that, who wants to start ?"."I will:";before anyone could react Naruto started talking , while the other two students sighed over their comrades hyperactivity ," My name is Naruto Uzumaki, i like ramen and eating ramen and watering plants are my hobbys. And one day i will be Hokage , believe it.". Musho smiled a little bit about Narutos dream, but it would be hard for this boy to reach his dream, afterall he was a Jinchuuriki, the host of the Kyubi. Musho wanted to say something about Narutos dream , but before he could Lin started talking:"My name is Lin Shimazu, i like the forest and animals and my hobbys are hiking and eating and at the moment i do not have any real dream.","Good Lin, Naruto it is nice to know you, now would the last teammate also tell us something about him ?", Musho said this with a clam voice, while Makusu seemed to be a bit annoyed about this greeting ceremony, even he was still talking with a friendly voice ."My name is Makusu Ryuto, i like eating and training and my hobbys are cooking and reading. My dream is no real dream, all i want is to live a normal lif and have a family.".

Musho took a deep breath and looked a his pupil again, then he turned his back to them, waited a few seconds and then started talking :"I will test you now to find out if you really are capable of beeing shinobis. Your task will be surving."."Surviving ?!".


	2. Chapter 2: Surviving for newbies

-Disclaimer

I do not own any character of naruto, naruto belongs to Misashi Koshimoto.

Oc's belong to me.

The Tale of Team 6

Chapter 2

Surviving for noobs

"Surviving ?!",both Naruto and Makusu did not understand what their sensei wanted to tell them, but before they could say more, Musho started to explain what he meant :" Yes surviving, thats what I said, your task will be to survive for six hours while I hunt you. But before you ask, of course I will not kill you. But if i am able to deliver a deadly strike on you, of course not for real, you will fail. Thats why i called you here to this remote place without any equipment. The ability to survive in hostile or unknown terretory is one of the elemental abilitys a shinobi needs to have. Thats why I will test yours now. I will give you 5 minutes before i start to chase you, if you fail here, you will be send back to the academy. Now start !".Naruto did not really understand what the sensei just had said , but before he could ask any questions , both Lin and Makusu took one of his arms and pulled him away into the next group of trees, so far away that they were sure that Musho could not see them anymore."What the heck are you guys doing ?", the little blonde ninja was not happy about being pulled away, because he wanted to show the sensei how strong he is, he wanted to beat the jonin. He already wanted to tell this to his new comrades, but Lin stoped him before he could even start.

"Our task is to survive as long as we can Naruto, not to fight against our sensei. We can not fight him , he is a jonin , an elite shinobi and we are not more than a bunch of small newbies. Our only chance is to work together and to avoide Musho-san as long as possible, do you understand ?", Naruto was silent after Lin had finished, he had not seen it like it, to be honest he had not thought at all, all he wanted to do was fighting the sensei, he did not even listen what they really had to do.

"She is right Naruto , we are here without any equipment and non of us has eaten something for hours. Musho-sensei is a jonin and even if we were prepared we would not have a chance against him.",Makusu had the same opinion like Lin, so Naruto did not really had a chance to resist those two, so he had to follow them,still a little upset about the missed opportunity to fight.

It was not hard for Musho to track down those little genin ,after all he was one of the best tracking shinobi of the village and those newbies were just as easy to find as a elephant in a plane desert.

He's been observing them since the start and it seemed like this team was not half as bad as he had thought, they really tried to escape from him together and it had been 5 hours since the exam had started and it was about time that he ended it. They seemed hungry and tired so it would be cruel torture if the exam would go on any longer and it is always very funny to "fight" some genin.

He waited for a moment when all the three genin were not looking in his direction, then he rushed forward and stroke down Lin with one singel push on the backhead, because she seemed to be the most intellegent of the genins. Naruto and Makusu seemed shocked, but before Musho was able to attack one of them , Naruto already stormed at him with two Kage Bushin. The Bushin grabbed his legs , while Makusu got behind him and the real naruto jumped at him , trying to strike Musho with a headbutt. "Nice try genins, i think i could start liking you.",Musho smiled a little bit while saying this and then dissapeared in smoke, leaving a piece of wood behind.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu",went through Makusus mind , but he could not react, because he and Naruto headbutted each other K.O..

It was a shame, not only had Musho-sensei beated them in less than a minute , no , Makusu and Naruto had also accidentaly taken out each other. Now the three of them were sitting beside each other,tied together like some christmas presents and Muwsho-sensei stood in front of them , with a big smile,probably enjoying the fact that he had just beaten up some nearly defenseless genins,yeah that was really heroic they could only eat something or get at least a bit equipment they would have beaten him for sure. But now they were even to hungry and tired to try fighting , they had lost. "You know what i have to tell you now little genins. I know that it is hard , but you did not let another option than letting you pass.".

Silence , a really uncomfortable silence was in the air after Musho had finished hteh sentence,until Naruto,confused and not understanding what the sensei just had said, give a tillte "passed ?",away.

"Let me explain students.",Musho started again, now with a little smile on his face,"You have never been supposed to actually win. It has just been impossible, because I have been watching every step of you from the very start of the exam. The only purpose of this little game was to find our how you would react in this situation. Your reaction was the right one, you tried to survive as a team, helping each other. All the students before tried to escape ontheir own, they thought that they would survive longer without their temmates, but they failed, i killed them all.". The colour faded away from the faces of Maskusu, Lin and Naruto, did just really said that he had killed all of his former students ?

For a few seconds Musho tried to controll himself, but it was just to hard and started to laugh so much that he feld down down backwards while saying :"Just kidding, just kidding."."Stop making fun of us , have we pased or not ?!",Naruto was pissed of now , the sensei was really making fun of them."Yes you did pass kids.", Musho was back on his feets now, cutting the rope he used to tie the genins togehter with his katana. ."Team 6 will go on its first mission tomorrow, now go home and relax, you will have a hard day of work. See you tommorow kids.", with his last words Musho dissappeared a cloud of smoke, leaving three still confused genins alone. They needed a few seconds, before they even noticed that they can move freely again, then after a minute or two Naruto started to scream and jump because of pure joy :"I passed, I passed , I really apssed. I need to tell that sensei Iruka, see you tomorrow guys.",with this words Naruto run off, still screaming and dancing.

"See you tomorrow Makusu-san, I hope that we wil make a great team together.", Lin left now too, leaving the Ryuto.-boy completly alone, whos eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"Seems like this could get quite funny.",Makusu tought with a little smile, while now leaving the area too.

Ot: Hi guys. If you like my story please give me some feedback to improve it. Thx.


	3. Chapter 3: Working for nearly nothing

**Chapter 3**

Working for nearly nothing

"No I have enough of babysitting and working on farms.", Naruto was angry, angry about hisn situation and about the old man Hokage. He ahd been working together with his team for several weeks, but all they did was things like babysitting or hunting pets which run away.

He was so sick of this , he wanted a real mission , he wanted to fight and show how strong he is.

He was not the only one who wanted tougher missions , his teammates were also bored , only sensei Musho seemed to enjoy the fact that he was doing nearly nothing.

The Hokage was annoyed by Narutos behavior, but just a minute after he had started to explain why the genins were only doing easy job, naruto already started to tell the genins which sort of ramen he wanted to eat today, which forced Hiruzen-san to have a little outburst and scream :"Listen when I am talking to you little brat !". Naruto already wanted to give some unfriendly answer, but before he could the door behind them opend and Team 7 enterd the room.

The cell had 4 members, just like his own , with some Kakashi-guy beeing the sensei. The genins were Sasuke Uchiha, a boy which was loved by nearly every girl in the village, Masamune , a boy , who looked a bit like Sasuke but who had his , in difference to Sasuke, down.

And Sakura-chan, the prettiest girl in the whole village, at least after Narutos opinion. But she did not even notice Naruto, all she did was admiring Sasuke , like always.

The senseis started to have some sort of chat while Lin more or less ignored Sasuke, which did not suprise Naruto, he knew her good enough after those few weeks to know that she was not the kind of girl who would run after Sasuke."Ok Naruto, you will get your chance. I will send your Team and Team 7 on C-rank mission. You will have to escort a VIP back to his homeland.",Sandeime smiled a little bit while saying this, maybe he should really give them something more.

"Get your hands of my throat you idiot !", "Not if you remove yours first !", everybody in the room looked back to Masamune and Makusu, who choked each other while screaming some very hard insults. "Oh yes those two do not like each other.",went through Mushos mind, while a clearly annoyed Kakshi devided the two boys, who still tried to reach each others throats. I took several minutes until both them stopped , without even explaining why they fought.

Hiruzen sighed after this incident and then went on :" I will now show you your client, the master of bridgebuilders Tazuna of the Wave-country.". Everybody turned around to see the client , but were immediatly dissappionted, because their client did not seemed to be some prominent or noble person , it was only an drunken old man. "Those little punk are supposed to be my bodyguards ? They look like they are even more dump than some reatrded pigs. Especially the small one looks stupid as hell.".Who was the small one ? Makusu could not be meant , he was far more taller than all the other Genins while Masamune , Sasuke and Lin were more or less equal tall. Even Sakura was a bit taller than Naruto ... "I will kill you asshole !", after noticing that the men had insulted him , Naruto try to charge at him, but a annoyed kakashi holded him back with just one arm while telling him :" You are not supposed to kill him , you should protect this men.". This was going to be funny and the fact that it would be a C-rank mission , which would mean that there would be more or less no payment , did not raise the mod of the Jonins. But what should they do ?

_The next day:_

It had been more or less one day since they left Konohagakure to escort the Bridgebuilder to his homeland. Only thing worth to mention that had happened so fasr was that Tazuna, the bridgebuilder, had vomitted for over one hour after having a drinking contest with Musho-sensei , who did drink two times more than the old man and still formed normal sentences, it seemed like he was used to it. But now they were just following an endless path through a forest. Naruto had hoped for fights and adventures , but he was just annoyed by all of this. An drunken old man , a sensei who drunk even more and his most hated person in the village, Sasuke Uchiha. How could it get even worse?

_Near the group_

"Two adults and six kids are protecting our target. We will kill the adults first , than take care of the kids and finally get our target.". The other 3 persons nodded in agreement, ready to attack.

A Chill went down Makusus back , he had a real strange feeling, something was not right. But he was right .Before anyone could react , a metallchain came out of the forest , binding Kakashi-sensei.

Atn the same time an two unknown person attacked the group , one went for Kakashi-sensie, the other one for Musho-sensei. Blodd splashed , as the the sword of the attack sliced up Kakashi-sensei. Everyone was shocked, still looking at the Jonin. Another splashing sound came from the other side, the spot where Musho-sensei had been engaged the one of the attackers. But it was not Mushos blood that moistet the soil, because it was Musho who slited the attacker with his sword.

He had drawn his sword faster than anybody could have seen . While genins were still shocked about the attack, the two strangers, that had killed Kakashi-sensei , charged directly at the genins. Before Musho could stop the attackers , he was again attacked by a fourth enemy , so nobody would be able to stop them from killing the genins. What should they do ?


End file.
